Frederica
' '"The ultimate zombie of the necromancer Chrome. With her core body based off a human named Frederika, Chrome used multiple parts of other corpses to improve her body. Because of all the additions, her body became almost that of a giant. She has incredible physical power, and enough intelligence to follow any order chrome gives her. Though Chrome takes great pride in Frederika, she still wishes to improve her even more. Taking great pains to improve Frederika, Chrome meticulously constructed her vagina to near perfection. Any man forced into her will be forced to ejaculate continuously. Under Chrome's orders, it's believed the aount of men raped to death by Frederika is quite high. Chrome had nothing to do with Frederika's natural death. Frederika's natural affinity for magic caused her to be susceptible to a deadly disease, which brought her death." Level: 27 HP: 2100 Area: Haunted Mansion 'Strategy:' If you found the normal zombie fights a time-consuming task, Frederika will take things to a new level. Fought before Chrome, Frederika is the first boss and the penultimate battle in the Haunted Mansion quest. She is also Chrome's ultimate zombie. Her health is ridiculously high considering the damage she could lay down is usually fairly minimal, that said she isn't too dangerous if you pace yourself in battle, just make sure you have plenty of SP to keep healing yourself, you will need to stay above half health for the whole battle once you get to the later stages. Like all other monsters she has a variety of normal attacks in the form of her "Corrupted" skills, but she will be very dangerous in a bind. Luckily she won't use her more damaging skills until enough damage has been dealt to her, at two-thirds of her full HP Chrome will unlock her Immoral Trio 'ability which will hit three times. At one-third HP she will unlock the potential for her most dangerous ability, automatically going into '''Throw Down '''to bind you. There is no chance to escape the bind off the bat, it will take a few turns and in a bind she will use '''Corrupted Footjob '''twice each turn, so if your health is too low you will lose before even escaping. If she uses '''Reverse-Rape Preparation '''during your time on the floor it will be make or break time, you can use the chance to attack and break the bind. Miss your chance and you will be led into a one-hit KO script as '''Pointless Mating '''will keep attacking without leaving you a chance to retaliate. As long as you keep on your toes, Frederika will be a long but achievable battle. If Luka loses though, Frederika will get to grips with him, Chrome locking the pair away for a year of sex to test her capabilities. Chrome will take samples and then continue the experiment with the improved ultimate zombie monster. 'Attacks: Corrupted Intercrural: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. Corrupted Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Corrupted Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Immoral Trio: Multiple attack with three strikes. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Throw Down: Triggers bind status. Corrupted Footjob: Binding attack, can trigger leg bukkake on losing. Reverse-Rape Preparation: Binding attack, leads into Pointless Mating '''on the next turn. '''Pointless Mating: Binding attack which leads into a one-hit KO via-instant follow-up. 'Trivia:' The script for '''Pointless Mating '''extends past singular attacks and is actually scripted through the total of Luka's possible HP with some attacks hitting twice. Category:Artist: UN_DO Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Haunted Manor